Memorial Park
Overview Abandoned and rotting away, can you revive this once woderful theme park ? This once woderful theme park is not in such a horrible state as some we might have seen before, as the rides are all in a quite repairable state. Reviving this old woder might not be as hard as it looks, players just have to grin and start... Pre-built Rides *''Wounder Railway'' ( Miniature Railway ) *''Titan'' (Wooden Roller Coaster) *''Dynamite Karts'' (Mine Train Roller Coaster) *[[Roto-Drop|'Roto-Drop']] *''Electric River'' (Splash Boats) *[[Merry-Go-Round|'Merry-Go-Round']] The Roto-Drop and the Merry-Go-Round are the only rides in the park that are openable as-is. Scenario Guide Actually, this scenario is fairly easy, as all the players have to do is relaunch this abandoned park. At first, a mechanic will be needed to repair the Roto-Drop. Then setting research priorities to Thrill rides (only one available at start) and Roller Coasters (for the money), max funding as always. The remainder is useless. The most important ride to restore is obviously Titan. Players should consider rebuilding Titan first, then the Mini Cars ride (which is really easy to re-complete & open). Plus, using only a few spare bucks, it's very easy to enhance the scenery around it, pushing its excitement rating up to a very decent 3.55 ! Of course, bumping all the ride prices up to their excitement rating, rounded down, will here be a must. Then comes the time to hire the staff needed & open the park. As soon as possible, players should build a Shuttle Loop near the park's entrance, just on the opposite side of the Railway's first station. This money-machine will quickly give the cash needed to finish the park's restoration. Several flat rides would fit along the ways, but players should keep the vast chunk of space west to the roto-drop untouched. This space might prove useful later... Of course, and as in any pre-built park, some stalls will be needed : this park will turn back to life really soon... For the other rides to restore, it might be interesting to quote the fact that the rides are not protected, which means the player actually can choose to destroy them or delete several portions ad nauseam ! This might prove very useful for the remaining three rides, the Dynamite Karts, the Wounder Railway & the Electric River : For the Wounder Railway, the important fix is editing the stations in order to enlarge them for longer trains. Cutting the underground 'S' at the start of the second station will shorten the ride and therefore increase it's guest capacity. Remainder of the original track can be left as-is. For the Electric River, players can just restore the circuit as originally implied, or change it as they wish. I'd suggest a change like this : # killing the S-bend after the station and the first left turn. # Enlarging the station with the tile won on the S-bend. # Destroying the two unconnected parts of the old circuit. # After the first fall, turn the track right into the hill rather than left into the lake as the original track was. # Digging peacefully until the track reaches the map's edge, behind the bridge of the Wounder Railway. # Digging out, then placing a large hill there, across the small river. # Placing a big fall straight towards the remaining end of the old track. # Testing & opening the ride with 10 boats. For the Dynamite Karts, however, will give the player a much harder time trying to restore the original track. Players are free to either try their best, or scrap the ride altogether and rebuild from scratch. Then comes the "hard" part of the objective : the $9000 a month on ride admissions. Normally, with all rides opened at their highest chargeable price, players may already be halfway through. In order to finish, they'll need another coaster... And here comes that space near the roto-drop, comes into play... Normally, if players have set research as explained at the beginning of this guide, the Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster should have been researched. Wise players might notice that one of its pre-made designs fits perfectly well in the spot : the ''Ionizer ''! Let's place it so the queue entrance and exits are at ground level, then open this bad boy and charge as much as possible. Then, players should build all the flat rides they still haven't opened yet, and launch an ad campaign on Ionizer. They should reach the goal before this ad campaign ends. Available Rides Transport *Miniature Railway Gentle *Haunted House *Car Ride (Pick-Up Trucks, Sportscars, Racing Cars, Vintage Cars) *Merry-Go-Round *Ferris Wheel *Space Rings Roller Coasters *Wooden Roller Coaster *Mine Ride *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Suspended Roller Coaster Thrill Rides *Roto-Drop Water Rides *Splash Boats Shops and Stalls *Toilets *Burger Bar *Souvenir Stall *Cash Machine *Balloon Stall *Lemonade Stall *Donut Shop *Funnel Cake Shop *First Aid Room Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Gardens *Path Items *Fences and Walls *Egyptian Themeing *Space Themeing *Urban Themeing Researched Rides (Rides that need to be researched before they can be built) Transport * Chairlift * Monorail Gentle *Observation Tower *Spiral Slide *Mini Helicopters *Maze *Double-deck Observation Tower *Crooked House *Monorail Cycles *Dodgems *Mini Golf Roller Coasters *Looping Roller Coaster *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster *Stand-Up Twister Coaster *Inverted Coaster *Air Powered Vertical Coaster *Floorless Coaster *Inverted Vertical Shuttle *Wild Mouse *Reverser Roller Coaster *Giga Coaster *Virginia Reel *Side-Friction Coaster *Lay-down Roller Coaster *LIM Launched Roller Coaster *Twister Roller Coaster *Stand-up Roller Coaster *Reverse Freefall Coaster *Wooden Wild Mine *Inverted Hairpin Coaster *Compact Inverted Coaster Thrill Rides *Motion Simulator *Twist *Enterprise *Swinging Inverter Ship *Top Spin *Pirate Ship *Launched Freefall Water Rides *River Rapids *Log Flume *River Rafts *Dinghy Slide Shops and Stalls *Hot Dog Stall *Fried Chicken Stall *Toffee Apple Stall *Cotton Candy Stall *Drinks Stall *Chip Shop *Hat Stall *T-Shirt Stall Researched Scenery * Abstract Themeing * Mechanical Themeing * Spooky Themeing * Wonderland Themeing * Water Feature Themeing * Mine Themeing * Classical/Roman Themeing Other Notes *This scenario is delivered without any special Themeing. But actually, it also can be completed without any. *This scenario is beatable in two years. *The whole part of the map above the Wounder Railway is useless for plain completion of the scenario. *The typo in the overview comes from the actual scenario creator. Category:Scenario Category:VJ's scenario pack Category:Custom-Made Material Category:Downloads Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Scenario